


Hockey Hard Ass

by RuefullyRued



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hockey dweebs, ngozi's updates killed me, there you go #15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuefullyRued/pseuds/RuefullyRued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty is too fast for Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hockey Hard Ass

“Jack, faster! What are you a grandma? Naw, my moo maw is faster than you. Bless her soul, that woman can plow through folk at the farmers market for the perfect peaches better ‘n any hockey player. If you don’t catch up to me I’ll make you do all the murder runs for my pies”

“I already haul back all your butter,” Jack mutters under his breath

“What’s that? Arguing with your captain, Zimmerman? Go. Do five more sets of suicides.”

“Bittle. All those squats you and Ransom do while drunk are paying off, eh? You are such a hard ass,” Jack chirps.

Bitty stops so suddenly and spins towards Jack with an impossibly small amount of skid, which has always impressed Jack to a weird amount.

“Jack. Laurent. Zimmermann. You of all people did not just call me a hard ass!! You were my captain for two years and almost every day of those years you used your captainly powers to force extra checking practice on me. At four. In the morning. Besides you have the hardest ass in the entire NHL!”

“Oh? You've been looking at my ass enough to rank it in the entire NHL, eh?” He leered with a villainously raised eyebrow.

This boy. 

Bitty just pushes away Jack’s smirking face and increases his speed. And watches with a sadistic smirk as Jack struggles to match him.

“Oh? Why is it so quiet? That’s right, I don’t hear anymore chirping, Mr. Zimmermann. Consider this payback for manhandlin’ me into the boards in the middle of the night and all those jabs of ‘Bittle. Eat more protein’, ehhhhh?”

Jack puts on a last burst of speed and practically tackles Bitty when he catches up. Bittle turns to him with a surprised squeak and Jack smirks with his ridiculous face.

“Bittle. Eat more protein. It makes you faster.” 

Bits wrenches himself from Jack’s grasp with an indignant yelp and turns to face his ridiculous boyfriend. 

“You. Did. Not. Just. Ahhhhh!” Bits screams. He looks up at Jack with a deadly calm and bites out, “You better get a head start Mr. Zimmerman. I ain’t gonna hold back anymore.”

Jack gulps under Bittle’s intense stare. And, like any sane person (i.e. Rnas and Holster after they steal cookie dough mid baking) pinned by Bit’s death glare, he spins on his skates and makes a mad dash for the safety of the stands.

However, with a self-assured confidence, Bittle states, “No you don’t captain chirpy chirp. You are going down.” 

Bittle speeds after Jack and in his determination to catch that miscreant, he bursts forward and jump tackles Jack, who drops like a sack of potatoes into his moo maw’s beef stew.

A moment too late, Bittle realizes what he’s done. He feels Jack’s waist wrapped in his arms as they both fly through the air. Just like any of the times a player has checked Bitty, he feels his mind blank out and slow the fall to an eternity. He braces himself for a hard impact, but it never comes. Bitty cracks open an eye to find himself centimeters away from Jack’s face grimacing in pain.

“Oh my gosh, are you okay Jack!?” Eric exclaims.

Jack merely grunts in reply and, in that moment, Eric realizes Jack had maneuvered them so that Jack’s own body cushioned Eric’s fall with his large hands wrapped around the back of his head and lower back protectively.

As they lay on the ground struggling to catch their breaths, Bitty manages to catch Jack’s eyes which sharpen almost immediately. They stare at each other for a few moments before a slow grin spreads across Jack’s face.

“Holy shit. Bits. You just checked me!”

Bittle’s dazed look slowly turns into a full-fledged grin.

“I did, didn’t I?” he exclaims.

Jack gazes at Bittle with something close to awe. He has been through a lot with Bitty and being this close to him after a huge success was intoxicating. It was as if Jack was getting buzzed on bit’s sheer joy. He realizes, in that moment, just how much he loves this small, southern wonder. How he wants to spend the rest of his life this close to Bitty sharing all of their accomplishments together. He opens his mouth when the words “I love you” threaten to escape but says instead,

“There you go #15.”

**Author's Note:**

> *facepalm
> 
> Jack. Why are you like this?


End file.
